With the growing popularity and prevalence of electronic devices, and the incorporation of high quality camera functionality within the devices, new challenges for image processing and security have been introduced. Images captured by such cameras are typically stored in the camera memory or a media server. However, not all images stored in the camera memory or servers are intended by the user to be accessible for everyone. Several security mechanisms are available to secure the images that are private or confidential in nature. However, before any security mechanisms can be employed, users are required to manually review the images captured by the camera and categorize images that are private or confidential in nature. Further, not all users review the images after capturing them, whether immediately or in a future time period, and there is always a possibility of these images being intentionally or unintentionally copied or transmitted to unsecured mediums.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.